1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a bracket for a percussion instrument, and, in specific embodiments, to a bracket for a percussion instrument for supporting rods of varying thicknesses.
2. Related Art
A drum bracket is mounted on a percussion instrument, such as a drum, in order to support the drum on drum fixing hardware. The drum fixing hardware includes a support rod that is clamped and fixed to the drum bracket. Accordingly, a user-performer can customize a position of the drum.
There are generally two types of support rods: large diameter support rods (22.2 mm diameter) and small diameter support rods (9-11.5 mm diameter). Thus, in a case where a drum bracket mounted on a drum is adapted to receive a large diameter support rod, if a small diameter support rod is used, the drum bracket will have to be replaced with a drum bracket adapted to receive the small diameter support rod.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication (Kokai) Number H10-198347 discloses a drum bracket configured to receive the large diameter support rod and the small diameter support rod. This bracket includes first hardware, which includes a first engaging groove and a second engaging groove, combined with second hardware, which includes a third engaging groove and a fourth engaging groove, to allow various support rods of varying thickness to be attached to the drum.
However, in a case where a support rod of one thickness is changed to a support rod of an other thickness, the bolt and butterfly bolt that attaches the second hardware to the first hardware must be removed, and then re-fastened once the support rod is changed. With such brackets, exchanging support rods are unnecessarily complicated and time-consuming.